bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman Quest
}}Bomberman Quest is a video game for the Game Boy Color. Unlike most Bomberman games, this one is an RPG in which Bomberman can freely roam across the map. Story While carrying captured monsters to Planet Bomber in his Bomber Shuttle, Bomberman is attacked by four mysterious lights, and the four engines of his shuttle are stolen. He is forced to make a crash landing on a nearby planet, which results in the escape of all of the monsters. Bomberman's quest is to recapture the monsters and reclaim his engines from the Four Commanders who stole them. Only then may he return to Planet Bomber.Bomberman Quest U.S. manual, pg. 4 Normal Game Bomberman begins in a small village in which his ship wrecked. There is an Item Menu that allows Bomberman to equip the items and accessories that he finds throughout the world. When Bomberman encounters a monster, there is a small amount of dialogue between him and the enemy that sometimes hints at that enemy's weakness. Both Bomberman and the enemy have their own health bars. Bomberman must reduce the enemy's HP to zero to capture it. Each monster leaves behind an item, and when the same monster is defeated another time, it will leave a Heart in its place. There are two endings to this game. If Bomberman defeats the Four Commanders and returns home without all the monsters, the normal ending will play out. If Bomberman defeats the Four Commanders and collects all the monsters, he must then defeat the leader of the Commanders, Chaos Bomber, before witnessing the true ending. Zones *Peace Town *Field Zone *Forest Zone *Beach Zone *Desert Zone Battle Game Two players may compete against each other in the Battle Game. Each player begins the match with 5 HP, and before the game begins, players may equip their Bombermen with items that they have found in the Normal Game.Bomberman Quest U.S. manual, pg. 26-27 Rules *'Games' - One to five games may be played in succession. The player who wins the most games will win. *'Time' - One to five minutes, or unlimited time, may be set for each game. *'Item Change' - Determines whether players may change their items before each game (Yes), or if they may only select items before the first game (No). Stages See List of Battle Stages in Bomberman Quest. Transforming Bomberman If Bomberman wins in Battle Game, he will transform into one of his seven forms: * Slimebomb * Bomberworm * Bomb Jr. * Bomberman * Bomb Fighter * Bomb Soldier * Bomb Emperor Trivia * Each time the player defeats a Commander, a character from Saturn Bomberman Fight!! will appear as a hidden boss in the previous Commanders' lair. They can be found in the first three lairs only. *There are special borders that appear when the game is plugged in to the Super Game Boy. *The game is noticeably similar to The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening on Game Boy. The world map, setting, many of the tile graphics, and even the "shipwrecked" premise should seem familiar to players of that game. Gallery Bomberman Quest US.jpg|US Box Bomberman Quest JP.jpg|JP Box Field Zone.png|Field Zone (Zone 1) Forest Zone.png|Forest Zone (Zone 2) Beach Zone.png|Beach Zone (Zone 3) Desert Zone.png|Desert Zone (Zone 4) Story 2.png|Opening Story Map.png|World Map Engine 1.png|Recovered an Engine Part Game Over BQ.png|Game Over Screen Funny Sign 3.png|A Funny Signpost Onil.png|Funny Conversation Good Ending.png|Good Ending Commanders' Avatars.png|Commanders' Avatars Secret Boss Renders.png|Secret Bosses (In Order) Crash Site Art.png|Artwork of the Crash Site References Category:Bomberman Games Category:Bomberman Quest Category:Portable Games